fantemversefandomcom-20200214-history
"Abby"
"Dojyaaan, motherfuckers!"-a good 80% of "Abby"'s speech post-possession "Abby" (originally Ilse Herman, often also called ABBBBBBK Herman) is a Dreamverse-based character and major antagonist of LOST K3YHOLE and its parallel, Stray Tangent. She can be considered the counterpart to Rising and spent most of her existence possessed by R.E.M. (under command of Bread Guy). She is walking proof that flat is justice and also has nothing to do with 80 somehow. At some point she pulls a d4c out of her cunt to fight lena to make maplewood nj slightly less boring Appearance Ilse has orange hair with pink streaks, tied into two pigtails with pale pink bows. Her eyes are large, with pink irises. She wears a pastel purple knotted crop top, a sky blue shirt, light green pleated short skirt, black-and white sneakers, and ruffled socks. As Abby, her hair now resembles that of Funny Valentine, and she wears a pair of horns like D4C's. Her eyes are now a darker magenta color with heart-shaped pupils. She now wears a mint green sweatshirt with a pink shirt beneath and no pants, with the same footwear as before. Her legs are covered in a variety of bandages and are often bruised. Her blood is almost always drawn as multicolored. During videos and streams, she tapes a sheet of paper with a ¯\_(ツ)_/¯drawn on it. She always has three knives hovering above each hand. Personality Prior to possession (Ilse Herman) Her personality was originally along the lines of Charlotte's: mild-mannered, kind, intelligent (although there was no use for this), and very boring. She was one of the few people who accepted Chris. Who the fuck is Chris. Although she appears to be rather timid at first sight, she is later shown to be unafraid of standing up for anything she may believe, even if all odds are against her, and behaved fiercely when Savannah was threatened. Possession After being possessed by R.E.M., Ilse took on the name "Abby" and chose to become a shut-in residing in a random cabin. Extremely hostile towards the outside world, often taking violent means to return to her cabin (as shown when she was abducted by Wolf), and willing to starve if she didn't have to leave, many of Abby's actions contradict the original purpose for her isolation. It was revealed during Twin that the reason behind her hiding was to prevent the possibility of death before her "ideas" (likely referring to the Fifth World) were released, which seems to parallel NF's constant paranoia regarding Gl!tch x L3g3nds' irregular information flow. She is also extremely shy and easily angered and embarrassed. She shows few signs of affection towards anyone (no, Bread Guy does not count as someone) except Fates, whom she idolizes secretly for seemingly no reason. On the internet Abby appears to be a lively, cheerful girl, who shows no signs of her real life counterpart's stubbornness and antisocial nature. She shows no signs of involvement with any fictional mediums either. Abby claims she is happier being possessed by R.E.M. and serving Bread Guy than being her own person, likely due to realization of parallels with Charlotte and/or realizing the threat of Magnum Opus, and that R.E.M. only has control over her because she let it. Her relation with Bread Guy resembles that of Ginger and Deadboy: mutual but ultimately deadly due to anomalous properties. Speculation and development * ABBBBBBK( Herman is meant to parallel Lucy Steel, but for some reason or another, doesn't. * Anybody within the Highertower is automatically immortal within that timeline. Category:Characters-Female Category:Characters-Dreamverse